Shugo chara Twilight!
by wildcats3334
Summary: Alright the Cullens move to Japan, where they meet Amu Hinamori, who realizes they aren't Human. The Volturi one day find out...
1. Meet the Cullens

**Disclamiers rock! Especially when your really bored so you make a new story! DISCLAIMER TWILIGHT AND SHUGO CHARA BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND PEACH-PIT NOT ME! **

_Amu Pov _

I walked into Yui-sensei's class this morning, like every single morning, but this day was different. Not that I woul know, but today would be different, for today was the day the Cullen's came to our school.

I had heard of them, the new Guardians told us about them. Boy were those guys obnoxious.

I took my seat and brushed my Long pink hair back, sighed and closed my eyes.

"Amu-chan, whats wrong?" Asked Daiya, my Orange Singer chara.

"Nothing Daiya, go back into your egg." I replied sadly, I lied I usually did.

Suddenly Yui-sensei came in.

"Class, as you may have heard, we have two new students in our class, Alice-san, Bella-san please come in." Yui sensei said, gesturing towards the door.

The whole class gasped as two of the most beautiful girls we had ever seen came in.

The first one was Small and and had Spiky black hair with golden eyes. She had Pale white skin and her expression was Happy.

The next one was medium tall and had wavy brown hair and golden eyes. Like the first one she had Pale white skin, her face was nervous.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alice." Said the Black haired girl. Her voice Bell like and trilling

"My name is Bella." Said the Brown haired girl.

"Ahh wel, you two may sit over there, by Hinamori-san." Yui-sensei said gesturing towards me, where two empty seats were one on either side of me.

What? Oh no! Why? Why why me? Was i because I didn't make friendsa lot? Must be it. Oh Yui sensei...I will get you back!

The two both wlaked to the back, the boys' eyes watching their every move.

Oh jeez. Two new Rima's.

The both sat down primly, and got out their books.

I noticed what the brown one was wearing... It was anecklace. A necklace with gold ropes twhirling down her neck tll it reached a Diamond the size of a golf ball.

I Gawked. She noticed, and quickly hid it.

**After school **

"HINAMORI AMU!" was the first thing I heard as I began walking home.

I sighed, what did Akane want now?

"Go get the Cullens, and bring the to the Royal Garden." Akane, the Joker chair demanded.

"Why?" I asked. Brushing my hair up.

Tadase-kun was walking towards me with Rima and Nagihiko.

"Because they forgot to fill out some paperwork. You can bring them to. Then take them on a tour of the school." She said sighing.

"Fine, you guys coming?" I asked, turning to my friends.

"I'll go." Said Rima, I smiled gratefully.

"Okay, we'll live with two people." I said turning and walking towards the Cullens, who were now coming out.

Tadase-kun smiled an apologetic smile. I smiled back.

Rima and I exchanged glances then walked to the Cullens.

We stopped right infront of them.

"Um...Can you come with us to the Royal Garden?" I asked, looking at them nervously. Rima looked irritated.

"Sure, why do you need us?" Bella the brown haired oen asked. The Red haired one shot her a glance.

"You need to fill out paperwork... Then were gonna show you around the school." Rima said, staring at the Blond Female. Who was glaring at us.

"Okay, we'll come." said the Ginger haired boy, who was slightly taller than Tadase-kun.

**At home... **

"Amu-chan!" Ran said cheerfully as I slumped on my bed in PJ's.

"You survived the Cullens!" Miki cheered.

"And Akane!" Added Suu.

I sighed, Akane had yelled at me for not being "Hospital" enough for the Cullens. They were the ones who wouldn't talk, not me.

I looked over at Daiya, who was staring at me, blankly.

"Whats wrong Daiya?" I asked. She wasn't usually this out of it.

"I just don't know...you know how I can usually Sense peoples Shine?" She asked, sadly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, getting worried.

"I can't sense the Cullens'." She said, defeated.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked, sitting up.

"That means, their not human." She said, looking up.

I gasped.

**I will only say this... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR SHUGO CHARA!**


	2. She knows?

**Disclamiers rock! ! DISCLAIMER TWILIGHT AND SHUGO CHARA BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND PEACH-PIT NOT ME! **

_Alice pov _

After school 

I sighed, we had gotten through the day of course boys had stared at me. Especially in my Gym uniform.

I shivered, what horrible taste!

I looked up and saw Jazz growling. Then I saw boys staring at me.

"Humans don't growl Jazz." I whispered, Emmett Laughed.

"Um excuse me?" Siad a voice. I realized it was Hinamori Amu, the girl I sat by.

What horrible hair. If only I could give her a makeover...

"You have to come to the Royal Garden and sign some paperwork." She said said defiantly.

"Sure no problem." Bella said, brushing back her hair. She said it too nice.

I saw Edward shoot her a glance.

_Oh relax Ed, she's just being nice. _

"Well...Uh follow me." She said, gesturing us forward.

At Home

"How was your day?" Asked Esme, her caramel hair halfway over her face.

I looked around, it looked just like our home back in Forks.

Suddenly I saw a vision.

_"I know your not human!" Amu Hinamori told me. "W-what? We're human." Insisted Bella. "Then how come Daiya can't sense your shine?" Amu Hinamori demanded. "What?" I ask. "Daiya my Guardian character, I know you can see her because your staring at her." She insists. We all stare as an Orange egg pops up and a little person who is Orange and Yellow comes out. "Well, what are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Snow man?" Amu demanded. "We are human." I insisted. _

Suddenly my vision fades to black, well it looked lie kti was outside our house, so maybe Nessie or Jake came out...

"What did you see Alice?" Asked Esme, her face suddenly worried.

"A kid in Bella and I's class is catching onto us, but not in a way we would've expected." I said, looking at Edward.

_You Saw? _

"Yeah, Guardian Character? What is that?" Edward asked, lloking puzzled, just as Puzzled as the rest of us were.

"Guardian Character? Huh?" Renesmee asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Alice saw a vision, apparently someone is close to finding out who we are. With her 'Guardian Character' " Edward explained, looking grave.

Renesmee looked shocked, and confused.

But before I could explain there was a knock at the door. Probably Hinamori Amu.

"Stay here" Edward said, then walked out.

Rose, Bella, Emmet, Jasper and I followed.

"Hello, how are you?" bella asked, calmly.

It was Hinamori Amu, knew it.

"I know your not human!" Amu demanded to us.

"W-what? We're human." Insisted Bella.

"Then how come Daiya can't sense your shine?" Amu Hinamori demanded.

"What?" I asked.

_"_Daiya my Guardian character, I know you can see her because your staring at her." She insisted.

We stared in shock as a Yellow egg floated up and out popped an Orange little person.

"Well, what are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Snow man?" Amu demanded.

"We are human." I insisted. 

Suddenly Renesmee walked out.

"Whats up guys- Oh... her." Renesemee said as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay, so maybe your not werewolf or Abominible snowman... YOUR VAMPIRE! I'LL SCREAM IF YOU TRY TO SUCK MY BLOOD!" She said, calmly at first...Then she screamed.

Jasper chuckled.

"Amu-chan...May I call you that?" Bella said. Amu nodded. "Please come in here, with us. We'll explain it all to you." She said, walking over slowly to her, she touched her shoulders and led her inside.

She walked slowly and hesitantly. Obviously scared. And apparently her thoughts were funny because Edward was trying to hide his smile.

"Alright sit down. Carlisle, Esme. Please come down here." Bella said, showing Amu the couch.

Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs, Amu tensed besides Bella.

"What have we here? Has she found out our secret?" Esme asked, addressing us.

"Yeah...She guessed right." Renesmee told her, Esme smiled happily.

"Alright, Amu-chan. Would you like to know about us?" Bella asked calmly

"Yes. I would." She said, looking at us with scared eyes. This wasn't the Amu I had seen in school.

"We don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood." Bella told her, assesing her face, which turned green.

"You...Kill...Animals?" She asked, the disgust in her voice obvious.

Emmett burst out laughing, Bella and I smiled.

"Yeah. But don't worry we don't kill humans." Carlisle said calmly, smiling at her expression.

"Are you calm now?" Joked Emmett.

She glared at him. "Yeah...So why do you live here?" She asked.

"First, let's introduce oursleves and tell a little about each other okay?" I said, then she would understand a bit better.

"Okay..." She said, looking up at all of our faces. Edward smiled.

"I'm Alice, as you know. I can see the future." I said, smiling at her. We'd be great friends after I changed her hair.

She nodded.

"I'm Jasper Cullen. I can sense and manipulate people's feelings." Jasper told her, smiling half way. Ever since the accident with Bella he had been better aroung humans.

Amu nodded and looked a little confused.

"I'm Emmett, the srong one." Emmett said, laughing. What was so funny about that?

"I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you." Rosalie said, nicely. Wow that was a first...Maybe she'd help me with Amu's hair.

Amu looked normal, probably glad to know they couldn't mess with any of her feelings.

"I'm Edward, I can read your thoughts." He said smiling at her.

Amu shiviered.

"I'm Bella, I can create a shield against Mental attcks." Bella said, smiling sweetly.

"I'm Renesmee. I'm half human Half vampire and I can show you my thoughts." Renesmee said smiling at her nicely.

"I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said smiling a warm smile.

"I'm Esme, he mother of this wild group. Its a pleasure to meet you." Esme said, smiling and nodding her head to us.

"It-it's nice to meet you all. I'm Hinamori Amu, and these are my Guardian characters, Ran Miki Su and Daiya." She said timidly.

Suddenly the four Characters gasped.

**Love all the reviews guys! I made this chapter in one day! Whew! Well tell me if anything's wrong, and see you later!**


	3. Authors note

** Alright guys I have an announcement, I'll be stopping for a while. I have writers block and I've been greatly discouraged by a reviewer. So I'm really sad, and if I continue everyone will die, and the chapters'll be two sentences long. I'm really sorry guys... But it's the truth.**


	4. Leah

**All right thanks for the great help I am back! Woo hoo! **

Amu pov 

The note landed on my desk as soon as Yui-sensei turned her back.

I opened it and read it.

_Amu-chan, I need to fix you hair, _ _please come over to our house!_

_Alice. _

I frowned. I liked my hairstyle, it was...me

I quickly scribbled something and sent the note flying.

Alice frowned, but didn't write anythign more.

I won.

Ha.

_After school _

"What do you have to do after school?" A lithe voice asked me as I walked out the door.

I jumped.

"I have my homework-" I told Alice

"I can help you." Alice cut me off.

"Let me finish." I snapped. "Rima and I are hanging out." seeing alice about to object. "Just _us." _I added

"But-"She started

I never heard the rest, as I dashed down the hallway.

Daiya came up with the rest of the Charas.

"She'll be mad..." Daiya started.

"Are you sure you wan do this?" Ran finished.

"Yes." I snapped.

I ran into someone... Hard and _hot _

"Sorry." I mumbled, before dashing off.

Ikuto pov 

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru called to me as I began playing my violin.

I stopped.

"What Yoru?" I grumbled. I wanted to play my violin. Maybe _she _would come and sing like she usually did.

It was a feeling I loved most. Hearing _her_. Hinamori Amu sing with me.

"Are you waiting for Amu nya?" Yoru asked me.

So pesky.

"No." I snapped and began playing.

I heard a new voice a voice I had never heard sing along.

I looked over her way. She was copper skinned,with choppy black hair.

She noticed my hesitiation and looked over at me.

A weird expression was in her eyes...

_.Fear. _

"What?" I snapped.

"Continue." She said softly.

"Why?" I grumbled. I didn't like this, was this girl in _love _with _me? _

"I like that song. If you do I'll tell you my name." She told me, pointing to herself.

"Fine. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said,turning my back on her.

"I'm Leah Clearwater. And I'm a werewolf. And...We are destined to be together." She told me.

I turned around.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

**Ohohohoho I put Ikuto in it, as you wished. But Leah imprinted on him. Hah :P Review please**


	5. RUN! Hatred

**Please please do not! hate me for making Leah imprint on Ikuto! PLEEEEEEEASSSE! I own nothign except this story. Chiisu! **

Amu pov 

"Amu-chan! Phone!" Called my mother.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, hoping that it would be Ikuto.

"Are you busy today?" A voice asked before I could say hi.

I sighed. Alice.

She had been pestering me all week for me to come over and have her re-do my hair.

"I don't know...Am I?" I asked, sighing once more. She was sooooo annoying!

"Yes!" She cried happily.

I rejoiced.

"Your coming over here!" She said happily.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

Why? Maybe Rima and I could do something, or Yaya, or Utau! Or My family!

"Yep. See you aqt 2." She said, hanging up the phone.

I stood there for a second, but quicky typed in a new number.

"Hello?" Asked Rima.

"Hi Rima, its Amu listen...wanna do something today?" I asked, crosing my finger she would say yes.

"Sure! Lets go shopping!" Rima exclaimed happily.

.

"After all, the Fall formal is comign up, and I knooowwww Tadase will ask you!" She cried evenn happier.

"Um sure, lets meet at the Mall at... 2." I told her, smiligh to myself.

"Kay Bye." Rima said,hanging up.

1:45. I began walking.

"Alice will be mad." Miki told me as I grabbed an Umbrella.

'So?" I retorted.

"She's a vampire!" Suu cried, putting her face in her hands.

"She can't hurt me. Shes _vegetarian." _I said,smiling.

_10 minutes later... _

"Five minutes early." I said as I walked up to the mall door.

I gasped.

There at the door was Alice, looking around. Thankfully I was by a crowd of people.

I sneaked around the back. nd pulled out my phone.

"Rima?" I asked.

"Amu,yeah what is it?" Rima asked, sighing.

"Lets go to my house instead, I can't go..." I whispered. There could be spys

"Sure. meet ya here." She said, hanging up.

Thank the lord.

I ran as fast I could, dodging the frpnt eneterance.

I got home quickly nd panted. I was drenched.

"Amu? Your soaked." Rima said behind me.

"Huh..Yeah I had to get the mail." I lied.

"Oh,lets go in now then." Rima said nervously.

"Yeah,sure."

Ikuto pov 

I had always thought Amu Hinamori and I were destined to be together.

I was wrong. Leah was now the Love of my life.

Was Amu forgotten? No I couldn't forget her.

But Leah was always on my mind somehow...

Leah had told me everything, imprinting, werewolves, everything... I had met the Cullens.

They scared me most. Especially the Blonde male.

He always looked like he was in pain, it was soon explained he was trying not to kill humans.

"Now what?" Asked Leah, we had gone shopping for her, Jacob, Quil, Claire, and Seth who also lived with the Cullens.

"I was going to Utau's concert, I'm the violinist." I said, looking ahead. This was not me but...

"Cool see you later!" Leah said, walking away.

_3 hour later. _

_I hadn't spoken to Amu in a while and I wanted to tell her what was going on... Woukd she believe me? _

No.

I had to tell her.

"Utau?" I asked sitting up in bed.

A moment later Utau, my sister came in humming some song.

"Yes?" She asked me, folding her arms.

"Whats Amu's number?" I asked, grabbing my phone.

'xxx-xxx-xxxx" She replied. "Why?"

"I need to tell her something." I replied, putting the phone to my ear.

"About Leah -nya!" Yoru tolf Utau.

"Leah?" Asked Utau, turning away, frowning.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end picked up.

Hear I went.

A pov 

_Never again, I would never love anyone ever again. Hate, that would be everything I'd always feel_.

"Amu-chan wait!' Miki called after me.

"No!" More tears flowed.

I ran to the one place I'd always love, our place.

Dia pov 

"We have to help her!" Suu said,worried sparkles.

"What should we do?" Cried Miki, blue worried sad sparkles.

An idea came into my head.

"The Cullens will help!"I said happily.

"Huh?Why would they?" Ran asked me,turning around.

"Leah,she lives with them. She can go and help us!" I told her.

Happy sparkles flew off of them.

"Yeah!"

**.**


	6. Whiteness

**Just a lile add on for fun. **

_Numbness. _

_Hate. _

_Hurt. _

_All these emotions poured our of my body and I could feel it. _

_"Amu-chan!' Someone yelled. _

_Who was it though? _

_"Is she hurt?" A young mans cool voice asked. _

_"I smell the blood." Someone replied. _

_"Amu!" _

_I recognized the voice of Ikuto. _

_"She bleeding badly." The young mans voice replied. _

_"Is she dead?" Asked another one. _

_Rima. _

_"No, but most of her bones may be broken. And shes bleeding badly." _

_"Amu-chan!" _

_My charas. _

_'Carlsile! We need to get her home!' A sweet voice cried. _

_'How did this happen?' _

_"She was ran over." _

_Then. The whiteness faded. _

_Everything went black. _

_The last thing I saw was. _

_Ikuto _

**Ah and there is a poll regardng this on my page**


	7. LuluAw Alice!

**I OWN NOTHING---Wait do I own something? **

Amu pov

I woke up a few days later in my bed, thankfully was a great doctor.

Only a few of my bones were broken, and any other damages were minor.

Many people had come to make sure I was okay, Tadase especially. He felt as if it were his fault.

Why? I don't know... But he had just been so sweet lately. So sweet...

The Cullens, I had gotten a chance to know each one in turn, they were all so nice and I loved them all equally now.

'Amu-chan how are you feeling?" Asked Daiya, she floated up to me and touched my nose lightly.

"I'm doing fine,what time is it?" I asked her, shifting my position slightly.

She smiled.

"Amu-chan?" Asked my mother,walking in.

"Yes?" I asked her,looking up,Daiya flew off to the side.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me,smiling sweetly.

"No,thanks anyways." I told her.

"Okay then." She said,walking out.

Lulu pov 

That Amu Hinamori. She'll pay,that she will. And I had just the plan too.

She would die,her and the guardians. Perhaps even the Cullens.

Yes. I had found out. I had tried to take Alice Cullen's egg and make it a ?-egg but she had repelled it because she was...vampire.

I got mad and demanded to know. She never told me,just smiled.

Then later, Yoru had told Nana and told me. Yoru came over and told me the rules of the vampire rule.

Now I am walking up the stairs to the where the "Volturi" live.

I walked into the lobby.

A young girl looked up.

"Yes?' She asked me,smiling.

I walked forward,and leaned over the desk.

"I must speak to the Volturi." I whispered.

Her eyes widened.

'A coven has broken the vampire law." I told her.

"One second." She told me, and disappeared.

A minute later she came back,followed by two people in black capes. Wait no, almost black.

"Come with us."One of them hissed.

I followed them.

We walked a while,then they lead me into a new room.

"Yes Jane,what have you brought us? A human Why Jane-" A man asked from the back of the room.

"She is here to report something." The girl,Jane said.

"Oh,well then what is it?" He asked me, coming closer, he had long gray hair and h looked like he was made of paper.

"The Cullens. They have told eight people about your secret." I told him, trying not to smile.

Alice pov 

"Stop fidgeting!" I scolded my "New victim" (as Jasper put it) Amu as she fidgeted.

"But Alliiicccee.I likkeee my hair as it!" She complained pouting and crossing her arms.

"Trust me" I said,cutting of some of her hair. " This looks much better!"

She pouted even more.

Daiya,the orange chara flew up and smiled.

"I'm finished!" I exclaimed happily. "How does it look?" I asked Amu's charas.

"Beautiful!"

"Perfect!"

"Cute-desu~"

"Its wonderful."

I squealed in response.

"Lets go show everyone else!" Suu,the green chara suggested.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Ohhhh!" Amu whined in response.

But she got up anyway

I dragged her downstairs.

"Everyone looks at the new Hinamori Amu!" I aid walking down the stairs.

" more torturing people." Jasper said ,walking up to me. "I'm sorry." He apoligized.

I ffrowned.

"Its ."She said, trying not to smile.

Everyone continued to tlk but I saw something.

A vision.

One I didn;t like.

**Dedicated to JaneVolturi from twitter who loved this tory,she died last monday from Cancer. I will miss you Jane! ~xoxo allstaralice Alice Hale)~ **


	8. The plan

**OMG! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'VE BEEN RRREEEALLLL BUSY! But I am finally back! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or twilight ~ (And for Amuto fans -Sooo sorry but thankfully Amu won't end up with Tadase :) ) **

Jasper ran to Alice's side in a flash.

Edward growled in anger.

The rest of us were confused.

What had happened?

What had Alice seen?

"The...Volturi...again" Alice choked out the words.

"What?" Cried Bella. Everyone except for us humans' face turned confused,and fear.

I, Rima Mashiro was utterly confused.

"The Volturi?" Amu,my bestest friend ever asked.

The charas swarmed around us in fear.

We were all automatically calmed, courtesy of Jasper.

"The Volturi." Edward began quitely. "Is a group of Vampires. They're sort of like the police of the mystical world."

We all nodded. And he continued.

"If one of us steps out of line,for example walks out in the sun around humans. He-or she is terminated."

If I could,I would've felt horrified.

"Its ruled by three main vampires. Aro, Marcus and Caius." He paused then, as if unsure of what to say.

"Then theres the guard." Murmured Alice, so quitely I wasn't sure If I heard her right.

We all turned our heads to her.

"Those are the ones who terminate." She murmured again.

"Alice..."Amu began slowly. "What happened?"

Her mouth twisted in anger,Alice began. "Your..._enemy _Lulu deMorcef found out" She glared at Yoru. "About our secret, and found out all of us were to be killed because you all know."

"And?" I asked, curious.

"She went to the Volturi."

All of us gasped.

"They _think _we still live in North America." She continued.

"So were safe!" Emmett said with a smile "See? s'not so bad!"

Alice grimaced. "Lulu knows that. Shes...shes going to tell them we live here when they get to North America."

"Wouldn't they kill her then?" Esme asked Alice,her eyes full of worry.

"No,actually." Alice hissed.

"So what will we do?" Rosalie asked Alice.

They were all so dependent on her.

"We meet them there."

Now everyone gasped.

"Why!?" I demanded.

Alice smiled at me.

"If you Character transform when we meet them, show them your...powers. And show them that you _protect _the humans..."

"They'll let us all live!" Renesmee said happily.

"What about our parents? We can't just disappear! When will they be there?" Tadase asked.

"Simple, the Volturi will be there in two months, but we need time to...prepare."

We all nodded.

"So you can say its for Guardian purposes!" Alice told us,smiling.

"Theres one fault there. _We're _the Ex-guardians." Yaya told her,frowning.

"The other ones are too young to go,so your going for them." Jacob said,smiling.

"When do we leave?" Amu asked.

"Tomorrow."

_Amu pov _

I was in my hair,brushing my newly cut hair.

It was the morning after we had discovered...well that we were all going to America.

"Amu-chan!Hurry up! Miss Rosalie is here waiting for you." My Mom called.

"Coming Mom!" I called down the stairs.

I grabbed my Carry on bag,(That had the still sleeping Charas in there) and bounced down the stairs.

Rosalie snorted in amusment. "Your spending to much time with Alice."

I stuck my tounge at her. "Don't be jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on slow poke,Emmett already put your bag in the car."

"Its not easy being human." I muttered.

I slide into the car next to Rima and Nagihiko. "Yo Amu." Rima said.

I smiled at her.

The car speed,too fast down the empty streets.

"Too fast for the humans?" Emmett hollered at us.

"Nope!" Nagi hollered back.

Boys.

Were soon at the airport.

Jasper,Alice and the rest of them were waiting for us at the security line point.

When I looked at Alice, I noticed the tight grip Jasper had on her waist.

I began to wish I had someone like that.

"Everyone ready?" Esme asked.

We all nodded.

_One day later. _

We were staying in a five star hotel in Portland Oregon.

It was a cute little place.

The "living" arrangements were

Esme and Carlise

Edward and Bella

Rosalie and Emmett

Jasper and Alice

Renesmee and Jacob

Leah and Ikuto

Rima Yaya and I

Tadase and Nagi

I was cuddled on the bed, hoping,praying we'd make it through the next two months.

We were of course,staying at the Avalon hotel and spa. Each of us pairs in the biggest suites they had...

I sighed and turned over.

"Whats wrong Amu-chan?" Asked Ran.

"Jet lag." I muttered.

"Oh."She responded.

"Yeah."

There was a soft tap on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Alice waltzed in gracefully.

"How are you?" she asked me in her perfect voice.

"Good...I guess."

She smiled a bit.

"Jazz left to go find witnesses..." Alice said,sitting on the bed.

"Witnesses?" I asked,my voice lightly velveted in curiousity.

"Just a few vampires...friends of course. They'll witness your powers and then stand up against the volturi with us."

"Ah. Why didn't he take you with him?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

She smiled then, her eyes glitted with worry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Hm?Nothings wrong....Why?"

"You just...looked worried."

"Ah...well don't worry I'm not..."

She got up then and floated to the door.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"Shopping."

**DONE! I finished this in one hour! Like it?Hate it? **


End file.
